“Piggy Banks” as they have become known, have been in use for many years. In times past, a person would place money through a slot in the bank for savings, then for access to the savings, the bank would have to be destroyed, thus creating a hindrance to the saver for easily accessing the money. As time went on, capped holes were sometimes placed at the bottom of the bank for easier access without breaking the bank. The present invention features a bank system using a timed release means for accessing the saved funds.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.